The present invention relates to ice accumulation occurring on the rotor blades of a wind turbine; and more particularly a method and system for detecting icing.
Wind turbines are commonly installed in areas where the climatic conditions allow for ice accumulation (hereinafter icing). Icing on the blades of a wind turbine typically leads to several problems including: a reduction in the rotor speed, a reduction in power output, and higher stresses on several components.
Current systems of detecting icing typically require additional hardware such as sensors, piezoelectric transducers, or the like. Moreover, wind turbine operators must generally purchase and install this additional hardware. Wind turbine operators may desire an icing detecting system that utilizes data from existing hardware such as, but not limiting of, anemometers.
There are a few problems with the current systems and methods for addressing icing. The requirement of additional hardware increases the installation and operational costs of the wind turbine. Furthermore, for geographical areas having an average yearly temperature above freezing, the additional costs associated with detecting icing may prohibit wind turbine operation.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved method and system for detecting icing utilizing existing wind turbine hardware. The method should not require additional hardware. Furthermore, the method should incorporate existing monitored data to detect icing.